


The League File of Ash Ketchum

by stormy1x2



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Arora-chichou | Alola, Ash has done a hell of a lot, Battle Frontier, Embedded Images, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, For Those Who Need To Know What Ash Has Done But Can't Be Fucked To Watch The Whole Damn Series, Historical References, Houen-chichou | Hoenn, I Watched It For You, I'm Positive the Pokemon League Must Have a Reference Database for Trainers, Jouto-chihou | Johto, Kalos-chihou | Kalos, Kanto-chihou | Kanto, List of Accomplishments, List of Awards, List of Badges, List of Symbols, Lots of images seriously, Pokemon League, Shinoh-chihou | Sinnoh, You're Welcome, everyone provides proof of Ash's wierd reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1x2/pseuds/stormy1x2
Summary: So I'm thinking that the Pokemon League must have an international database where registered trainers, gym leaders, professors, Elites, Brains, contestants and any other title that falls under the category of 'participating in a League or League-affiliated program' have their pokemon, their stats and their accomplishments listed, like professional sports teams have IRL.Additionally, any participation in Pokemon League sponsored projects, such as movies, musicals, performances and competitions other than Stylists/Coordinators/Performers (such as the Charjabug Cup, Fishing Competitions, and Bug Catching contests) are all to be included by contest officials conducting the events.Here is Ash Ketchum's official League Trainer File. Otherwise known as a reference list for anyone who needs to know all the shit Ash got caught up in over the last 6 (or 1) years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So....Gym Leaders are not only required to give winners a badge, but are required to add the trainer and battle details to the database at the end of each day (the ref's and/or students help keep track of details, I guess), as are Battle Brains, Contestant Judges and/or anyone else holding official capacity and able to run matches (like private challenges by Champions and/or Elites). 
> 
> Professors are able to add notes to Trainer's profiles when a trainer features predominantly in one of their articles, is the subject of an article, or assists significantly with the research of an article. 
> 
> City officials, G-Men, Rangers, police officers, Pokemon doctors, official breeders and Pokemon Center Nurses are able to add achievements of merit when a trainer performs a duty above and beyond the call of duty for the city, a citizen or a pokemon.
> 
> After several months of watching (in some cases skimming) episode by episode, seasons 1 through 20, I have almost completed Ash's full, complete and detailed resume based on the above. I have to go back and rewatch parts of S15-17 to complete everything. Unova is surprisingly tough to watch and I gave it up to move onto Kalos prematurely. XD
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE - the articles are obviously made up. I took them from instances where Ash was with a professor 'helping them' to study the case mentioned 'for their research'. The professors are always researching so obviously they must publish - we just don't see the publishing part. Professors must give trainers due credit. :)
> 
> Also... this looked so much nicer in the word document but I don't know how to upload it. So I copy/pasted in rich txt format and none of the colors and half of the grids disappeared. I cleaned it up as best I could so it's readable, if a bit BORING to look at. :)

**Trainer: Ash Ketchum**

* * *

  ****

* * *

**Trainer ID:** K-24295                                        **Origin** : Pallet Town, Kanto Region

 **Starter:** Pikachu (025)                                      **Current Badge Count:** 52

 **Pokedex:** Yes                                                   **Origin:** Oak Laboratories, Professor Samuel Oak

 

Badge Details

* * *

 

 _**Kanto** _ _:_

** Boulder Badge (Brock): **

Geodude (w) vs Pidgeotto

Pikachu (w) vs Geodude

Pikachu vs Onix (DNF) 

_Gym Leader's call_

 

 

**Cascade Badge (Misty):**

Butterfree vs Staryu (DNF)

Pidgeotto vs Starmie (DNF)

_Gym Leader's call_

 

**Thunder Badge (Lt Surge)** : 

Pikachu (w) vs Raichu

 

**Marsh Badge (Sabrina):**

Pikachu vs Kadabra (DNF)

_Gym Leader's call_

 

 

**Rainbow Badge (Erica):**

Bulbasaur vs Tangela (w)

Charmander (w) vs Weepinbell

Charmander vs Gloom (w)

Gloom vs Pikachu (DNF)

_Gym Leader's call_

 

 

**Soul Badge (Koga):**

Pidgeotto vs Venonat (E -> Venomoth) (w)

Charmander vs Venomoth (DNF)

Charmander (w) vs Golbat  

_Gym Leader's call_

 

 

**Volcano Badge (Blaine):**

Squirtle vs Ninetails (w)

Pikachu (w) vs Rhydon

Pikachu (forfeit) vs Magmar (w)

_Rematch_

Charizard (w) vs Magmar

 

 

**Earth Badge:**

_Gym Leader's call_

__

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 _**Orange Archipelago** _ _:_

**Coral Eye Badge:**

_Target Shooting:_ Squirtle (T) vs Seadra (T)

 _Water Racing:_ Lapras (w) vs Blastoise

 

 

**Sea Ruby Badge:**

_Water Freeze Test:_ Lapras vs Nidoqueen (w)

 _Ice Sculpt:_ Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charizard (w) vs Machoke, Scyther, Nidoqueen

 _Mountain Race_ : Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur (w) vs Geodude, Electrode, Scyther

 

 

**Spike Shell Badge (Rudy):**

_Electric Battle:_ Pikachu vs Electabuzz (w)

 _Grass Battle:_   Bulbasaur (w) vs Eggsecutor

 _Water Battle_ :  Squirtle vs Starmie

 

 

**Jade Star Badge (Luanna):**

Pikachu, Charizard (w) vs Alakazam, Marawak

 

* * *

 

 _**Johto** _ _:_

 

**Zephyr Badge (Falkner)**

Hoothoot (w) vs Chikorita

Hoothoot vs Pikachu (w)

Pikachu (w) vs Dodrio

Pikachu vs Pidgeot (w)

Pidgeot vs Charizard (w)

 

**Hive Badge (Bugsy)**

Spinnerak vs Cyndaquill (r)

Spinnerak vs Chikorita (w)

Chikorita vs Metapod (w)

Metapod vs Pikachu (w)

Pikachu vs Scyther (w)

Scyther vs Cyndaquill (w)

 

 

**Plain Badge (Whitney)**

Nidorina vs Cyndaquill (w)

Cyndaquill (w) vs Clefairy (f)

Cyndaquill vs Miltank (w)

Miltank (w) vs Totodile 

Miltank (w) vs Pikachu

_Rematch (ref/observer)*: Whitney's Uncle Milton)_

Miltank vs Cyndaquill (r)

Miltank vs Totodile (r)

Miltank vs Pikachu (w)

 

 

** Fog Badge (Morty)**

 Ghastly vs Noctowl (r)

Ghastly (w) vs Pikachu

Ghastly vs Cyndaquill (w)

Cyndaquill vs Haunter (w)

Haunter vs Noctowl (w)

Noctowl (w) vs Gengar

 

 

** Storm Badge (Chuck)**

Poliwrath (w) vs Pikachu 

Poliwrath vs Bayleaf (w)

Bayleaf (w) vs Machoke

 

 

** Mineral Badge (Jasmine)**

Magnemite vs Pikachu (w)

Pikachu vs Steelix (w)

Steelix vs Cyndaquill (w)

 

 

** Glacier Badge (Pryce)**

 Dewgong (w) vs Phanpy

  _Rematch:_

Dewgong vs Cyndaquill (w)

Cyndaquill vs Piloswine (w)

Piloswine (f via TKO) vs Pikachu (w)

 

 

** Rising Badge (Claire)**

 Kingdra vs Pikachu (r)

Kingdra vs Noctowl

_Match Disrupted_

_Rematch_ : 

Kingdra vs Snorlax (w)

Snorlax vs Gyarados (w)

Gyarados vs Pikachu (w)

Pikachu vs Dragonair (w)

Dragonair vs Charizard (w)

 

 

_Unofficial_

** Coastline Gym (Dorian) **

Lanturn (w) vs Totodile

 

 

 

 

*Rematch took place outside the official gym

* * *

 

 _**Hoenn** _ _:_

**Stone Badge (Roxanne)**

Geodude (w) vs Treeko

Geodude vs Pikachu (w)

Pikachu (w) vs Nosepass

 

**Knuckle Badge (Brawly)**

 

**Dynamo Badge (Wattson)**

 

** Heat Badge (Flannery) **

 

** Balance Badge (Norman) **

 

**Feather Badge (Winona)**

 

** Mind Badge (Tate&Liza) **

 

** Rain Badge (Wallace) **

 

 

* * *

 

_**Sinnoh:** _

**Coal Badge (Roark)**

Aipom vs Cranidos (w)

Pikachu (r) vs Cranidos

Turtwig (w) vs Cranidos

Turtwig vs Onix (w)

Pikachu vs Onix (w)

 _Rematch_ :

Pikachu (w) vs Onix

Geodude vs Aipom (w)

Aipom vs Rampardos (w)

Pikachu vs Rampardos (w)

Turtwig (w) vs Rampardos

 

 

**Forest Badge (Gardenia)**

Cherubi vs Turtwig (r)

Cherubi vs Staravia (w)

Turtwig (w) vs Staravia

Turtwig (Gardenia) vs Turtwig (Ash) (w)

Roserade (w) vs Turtwig

Roserade vs Aipom (w)

 

**Cobble Badge (Maylene)**

 Machoke vs Staravia (w)

Staravia (r) vs Meditite

Chimchar (r) vs Meditite

Staravia (w) vs Meditite

Staravia vs Lucario (w)

Lucario (w) vs Chimchar

Lucario vs Buizel (draw)

_DRAW - Gym Leaders call_

 

 

**Fen Badge (Crasher Wake) **

Gyrados vs Pikachu (w)

Turtwig (r) vs Quagsire

Buizel (w) vs Quagsire

Floatzel vs Buizel (r)

Pikachu (r) vs Floatzel

Buizel (w) vs Floatzel

 

** Relic Badge (Fantina) **

Drifloon (w) vs Buizel

Drifloon vs Chimchar (r)

Drifloon (w) vs Pikachu

_Rematch:_

Gengar vs Buizel (w)

Missmaggius vs Chimchar (w)

Drifblim (w) vs Pikachu

Drifblim (w) vs Buizel

Drifblim vs Chimchar (w)

 

 

**Mine Badge (Byron)**

Chimchar (w) vs Bronzor

Steelix (w) vs Buizel

Steelix vs Chimchar (w)

Chimchar vs Bastiodon (w)

Bastiodon vs Gliscor (w)

 

 

** Icicle Badge (Candice) **

Sneasel vs Grotle (w)

Medicham vs Staraptor (w)

Snover (w) vs Gliscor

Chimchar (w) vs Snover

Abomasnow (w) vs Grotle

Abomasnow vs Chimchar (w)

 

 

** Beacon Badge (Volkner) **

Electivire (w) vs Torterra

Electivire vs Pikachu (w)

Jolteon vs Infernape (w)

Luxray (w) vs Pikachu

Luxray vs Infernape (w)

 

 

 

* * *

 

 _ **Unova**_ :

Trio Badge (Cilan, Chili, Cress)

Basic Badge (Lenora)

Insect Badge (Burgh)

Bolt Badge (Elesa)

Quake Badge (Clay)

Jet Badge (Skyla)

Freeze Badge (Brysen)

Legend Badge (Drayden)

 

* * *

 

_**Kalos:** _

**Bug Badge (Viola)**

Surskit (w) vs Pikachu

Surskit vs Fletchling (w)

Fletchling vs Vivillion (w)

_rematch:_

Surskit vs Pikachu (w)

Vivillion (w) vs Fletchling

Vivillion vs Pikachi (w)

 

** Cliff Badge (Grant) **

Onix vs Froakie (w)

Froakie vs Tyrunt (w)

Tyrunt (w) vs Fletchling

Tyrunt vs Pikachu (w)

 

 

** Rumble Badge (Korrina) **

Miefoo vs Hawlucha (w) (r)

Machoke vs Fletchinder (w)

Fletchinder vs Lucario (w)

Lucario (w) vs Hawlucha

Lucario vs Pikachu (w)

 

 

** Plant Badge (Ramos) **

Jumpluff vs Fletchinder (w)

Fletchinder vs Weepinbell (w)

Weepinbell (w) vs Hawlucha

Weepinbel vs Frogadier (w)

Frogadier (w) vs Gogoat

 

 

** Voltage Badge (Clemont) **

Bunnelby vs Pikachu (w) (r)

Heliolisk vs Goodra (r)

Heliolisk vs Hawlucha (w)

Hawlucha vs Luxray (w)

Luxray (w) vs Pikachu

Luxray vs Goodra (w)

 

 

**Fairy Badge (Valerie)**

Sylveon vs Fletchinder (w)

Fletchinder vs Spritzee (w)

Spritzee vs Hawlucha (w)

 

 

** Psychic Badge (Olympia) **

Meowstik (male) + Meowstik (female)

vs

Frogadier + Talonflame (w)

 

** Iceberg Badge (Wulfric) **

 Hawlucha (w) vs Abomasnow

Hawlucha vs Avalugg (w)

Avalugg (w) vs Talonflame

Avalugg (w) vs Greninja

_rematch_

Bergmite vs Pikachu (w)

Pikachu vs Avalugg (w)

Avalugg vs Talonflame (w)

Talonflame vs Abomasnow (w)

Abomasnow vs Greninja (w)

 

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 **Regional** **League Participation (Badge Requirement)** **(Tournament)** **:**

 

 _Indigo League_ (8) (Indigo Plateau Conference)                                Rank: Top 16

 

 _Orange Archipelago League_ (4)                                                      Rank: Champion

 

 _Johto League_ (8) (Silver Conference)                                               Rank: Top 8

 

 _Hoenn League_ (8) Ever Grande Conference                                     Rank: Top 8

 

 _Sinnoh League_ (8) Lily of the Valley Conference                              Rank: Top 4

 

 _Unova League_ (8) Vertress Conference                                            Rank: Top 8

  


 

 _Kalos League_ (8) Lumiose Conference                                             Rank: Runner-Up

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Frontier League Participation:**

 

**Battle** **Frontier**

| 

**Symbols Earned**

| 

**Rank**  
  
---|---|---  
  
 

Johto Region

| 

Knowledge Symbol, Guts Symbol, Tactics Symbol, Luck Symbol, Spirits Symbol, Ability Symbol, Brave Symbol)

| 

 

Champion*  
  
    

* * *

 

 

**Cup League Participation:**

 

Whirl Cup (Scarlet City, Red Rock Isle)                               **Rank:** Top 32

 

Pokemon World Tournament Junior Cup                            **Rank** : Runner-up

 

Marine Cup                                                                        **Rank:** Winner

 

* * *

 

**Pokemon Contest Participation:**

 

Terracotta Contest                                                          **Rank:** Winner _(tie w/M.Maple)_

__

 

Jubilife Contest                                                                **Rank** : Top 8

 

Wallace Cup                                                                    **Rank** : Top 8

 

Charjabug Koko Cup                                                        **Rank** : Winner _(w/Sophocles_ _& Kiawe_ _)_

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Alola Region Trials**

 

Kahuna Hala Fighting Challenge:     Rowlett & Pikachu                      **Rank** : Winner

 

 

Kahuna Rock Challenge:                  Rockruff & Rowlett                    **Rank** : Winner

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Master Level Match Consideration**

 

 **Orange Island Championship:** **Charizard** ( _A.Ketchum_ ) vs Dragonite

**Battle Factory Challenge** **:** **Charizard** _(A.Ketchum)_ vs Articuno _(Frontier Brain Noland)_

__

 

 **Battle Pyramid Challenge** _ **:**_ **Charizard/Pikachu/Squirtle/Bulbasaur** **v** _s_ _S_ olrock, Ninjask, Regice, Dusklops _(Frontier Brain Brandon)_

__

**Lily of the Valley Conference:** **Sceptile** _(A.Ketchum)_ vs Darkrai _(Tobias)_

__

**Lily of the Valley Conference:** **Pikachu** _(A.Ketchum)_ vs Latios _(Tobias)_

 

**Tahara City: Demonstrating Command of the Eon Duo and Rayquaza against Shadow Legendaries**

 

 **Melemele Island:** **Pikachu** _(A.Ketchum)_ vs Tapukoko

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Registered Pokemon Competition Participation:  
**

**Competition**

| 

**Location**

| 

**Participant Pokemon**

| 

**Result**  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
**P1 Grand Prix**

| 

Celadon City

| 

Primeape (A.Ketchum)

| 

Winner  
  
**Big P Pokemon Race**

| 

Laramie Village,

Safari Land

| 

Rapidash (of Laramie Ranch)

| 

Winner  
  
**Tauros Battling Competition**

| 

Palmpona

| 

Tauros (A.Ketchum)

| 

Winner  
  
**Fire &Rescue **

**Grand Prix**

| 

Johto

| 

Squirtle Squad (leader: Squirtle, A.Ketchum)

| 

Winner  
  
**Bug Catching Contest**

| 

Johto National Park

| 

Beedrill

| 

Winner  
  
**Seaking Catching Day**

| 

Johto Lake

| 

N/A

| 

N/A  
  
**Grass Tournament**

| 

Johto National Park

| 

Bulbasaur (A.Ketchum)

| 

Runner-up  
  
**Sumo Conference**

| 

Rikishi Town

| 

Snorlax (A.Ketchum)

| 

Winner**  
  
**Pokemon Balloon Race**

**Team:**

_A.Ketchum, M.Waterflower_

_B.Stone_

| 

Johto Valley

| 

Noctowl (A.Ketchum)

| 

Tie  
  
**Extreme Pokemon Race**

| 

Eggseter

| 

Bayleaf (A.Ketchum)

| 

Winner

   
  
**Tour de Alto Mare**

| 

Alto Mare

| 

Totodile (A.Ketchum)

| 

DNF  
  
**Pokeringer**

| 

Crossgate Town

| 

Swellow ((A.Ketchum)

| 

Winner  
  
**Pokeringer**

| 

Squallville

| 

StarRaptor (A.Ketchum)

| 

Winner  
  
**Rota Tournament**

| 

Rota, Northern Kanto

| 

Pikachu (A.Ketchum)

| 

Winner  
  
**Pokemon Dress-up Contest**

| 

Eterna City

| 

Pikachu (A.Ketchum)

| 

Top 3  
  
**Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition**

**Partner:** _Paul_

| 

Hearthome City

| 

Chimchar (A.Ketchum)

Staravia (A.Ketchum)

Torterra (Paul)

Elekid (Paul)

| 

Winners  
  
**Hearthome Collection**

 

| 

Hearthome City

| 

Pikachu (A.Ketchum)

| 

Third Place  
  
**Pokemon Ping-pong Tournament**

| 

Sandalstraw Town

| 

Pikachu (A.Ketchum)

| 

Top 32  
  
**Twinleafs Festival Battle Challenge**

| 

Twinleaf Town

| 

Grotle (A.Ketchum)

| 

Winner  
  
**Pokeathlon**

| 

Daybreak Town

| 

Pikachu (A.Ketchum)

| 

Runner-up  
  
**Eindoak Harvest Festival Battle Tournament**

| 

Eindoak Town

| 

Scraggy (A.Ketchum)

| 

Winner  
  
**Club Battle**

| 

Nimbasa Town

| 

Pikachu (A.Ketchum)

| 

Runner-up  
  
**Wishing Bell Festival**

| 

Mistralton Tower

| 

Pikachu (A.Ketchum)

| 

Runner-up  
  
**Clubsplosion**

| 

Ambiga Town

| 

Scraggy (A.Ketchum)

| 

Top 4

   
  
**Scalchop King Competition**

| 

Scalchop Island

| 

Oshawott (A.Ketchum)

| 

Disqualified  
  
**Grand Harvest Festival Sumo Tournament**

| 

Harvest Island

| 

Pignite (A.Ketchum)

| 

Winner  
  
**Pokemon Sky Relay**

| 

Kalos Valley Route 15

| 

Fletchinder (A.Ketchum)

Hawlucha (A.Ketchum)

Noibat (A.Ketchum)

| 

Runner-up  
  
**Pokemon Pancake Race**

| 

Melemele Island

| 

Pikachu (A.Ketchum)

| 

2nd PlaceTie _(w/Nina)_

__  
  
_**Additional**_ :

 Pokemon Camp Triathalon            Sinnoh                       Spoink  (P.Rowan)             Winner

                                                                                       Mantyke (P.Rowan)

                                                                                       Pikachu (A.Ketchum)

 

Pokemon Catch Race                      Fula City                    Pikachu (A.Ketchum)         Runner-up

 

 

* Standing Frontier Brain Offer

**Record: First time a rookie has ever won the Sumo Competition

 

* * *

 

**R** **esearch/** **Article** **Topic** **Credits** :

_(Wherein a Trainer and/or it's Pokemon merits being used as a topic of research by an accredited Professor, or a Trainer assists a Professor in their research, the Trainer must be given credit for their participation for official experience counting purposes)_

 

* * *

  **Professor Oak:**

 

'Recipe for Success; Providing the Daily Calories for a Snorlax in a Singe Pokeblock'

– _Home and Garden, Kanto Edition_

 

'The Mystery of Remoraid Lake'

_\- As told by Nurse Joy, Pokemon Scientific Journal_

 

 

 

'Use Affection Attack; Pokemon and Trainer Relationships, featuring Muk and Bayleaf' 

_– Pokemon Scientific Journal_

  

 

'To Evolve or Not to Evolve; When a Pokemon Refuses a Change.

Three Case Studies – Pikachu, Piplup and Bulbasaur'

_\- Pokemon Psychology Today_

 

'The Adaptation of Muk from the Wild to Household Domesticity

_\- Home and Garden, Kanto Edition_

 

 

* * *

  **Professor Westwood**

 

'The Symbiotic Relationship Between Slowpoke, Shellder and Slowbro'

_\- Pokemon Scientific Journal_

  

 

* * *

**Professor Marie, Professor Pierre**

 

'Confirming the Characteristics of Sudowoodo'

- _Pokemon Scientific Journal_

__

* * *

  **Professor Foster**

'The Watery Origins of Pokemon"

\- _Pokemon Scientific Journal_

__

* * *

**Doctor Tiara**

'The Discovery of the Queen's Mask and Staff'

- _Archaeology Today_

 __

 

* * *

  **Director Naomi**

"Piecing Together the Puzzle of Lapras Migration"

- _Marine Pokemon Annual  
  
_

__

* * *

**Professor Telasu and Assistant Alice**

 

"The Legend of the SlowKing and the Slowbro Paradise"

_\- Archaeology Today_

* * *

**Professor Alden**

"A Portal between the Present and the Past; the Ancient Pokemon Relicanth"

_\- Archaeology Today_

__

* * *

  **Professor Birch:**

'On the Evolution of Clampearl into Huntail and Gorebyss'

– _Pokemon Scientific Journal_

__

* * *

  **Professor Sycamore:**

 

'Exploring the Bond Phenomenon;  the Differences between Bond and Mega Bond Evolution '

– _Lumiose Science Gazette_

__

 

'Emotional Strength vs Physical Ability – Factors Influencing Bond Evolution'

_\- Pokemon Scientific Journal_

 

 

'The Intelligence and Danger Within: A Closer Look at Malomar'

_\- Pokemon Scientific Journal_  

  

* * *

  **Reporter Alexa:**

 

Interesting Trainers in Unova

_\- Unova Press_

__

 

The Past Meets the Present: Introducing Amaura and Aurorous!

_\- Pokemon Today_

 

 

 

The Restoration of the Lost Forest

_\- Chapman Research Institution Quarterly_  

 

* * *

**Professor Kukui**

 

'Introducing a New Evolutionary Form – Dusk Lycanrock!'

_\- Pokemon Today_

__

 

'The Effects of the Green Flash on Rockruff's Evolution'

_\- Pokemon Scientific Journal_

__

 

'The Discovery of a Lifetime: Introducing Nebby'

_\- Pokemon Today_

 

 

'Tapu Koko: A Closer Look at Melemele Island's Guardian'

_\- Pokemon Today_  

* * *

  **Director Lusamine (Aether Foundation)**

 

Rattata Problem on Melemele Island Solved by Foreigner

_\- Alola National News_

 

A Rescue in Ultra-Space

_\- Alola National News_  

* * *

  **Move Creation Credits:**

 

 **Thunder** **Armour** ( _photos_ )– Verified/Submitted by Gym Leaders **Liza** and **Tate,** Mossdeep City Gym.

 

'Wherein an electric type charges up its partner until an electrical energy shield

completely surrounds both Pokemon for both offensive and defensive purposes.'

 

**Pokemon Demonstrating:**

Pikachu and Swellow

 

_*Currently awaiting Hoenn League approval for Pokedex Addition_

* * *

 

 **Counter Shield** ( _photos_ )- Verified/Submitted by **Fantina,** Hearthome City Gym

 

'Wherein a Pokemon uses its base element to surround itself in fields of energy to

deflect attacks such as hypnosis, yawn, and other sleep-based moves, as well as the various

spores produced by grass-type Pokemon.”

 

 **Pokemon** **Demonstrating** **:**

Pikachu (Electric Counter Shield)

Buizel (Water Counter Shield)

Chimchar (Fire Counter Shield)

 

_Pokedex Addition Granted by Kanto Elite Four_

_Verification of Vote: Champion Lance_

* * *

 

 **(Attack) Climb** ( _photos_ ) – Verified/Submitted by **Grant** , Cyllage City Gym

 

“Wherein a Pokemon utilizes speed, agility, strength and accuracy to climb, either vertically or horizontally, a component of the opponent's physical attack in order to get above or in close for its own.

 _Example:_ Rock Tomb Climb and Draco Meteor Climb.

 

**Pokemon Demonstrating:**

Pikachu (Draco Metero Climb)

Froakie (Rock Tomb Cimb)

 

Pikachu (Plasma Platform/Water Climb {l _ightning inside a water tornado_ })

 

_*Currently awaiting Kalos/Kanto League approval for Pokedex Addition_

 

* * *

 **Certificates / Awards of Merit:**  

* * *

 

 

 _ **Hubert Port Authority**_ : ( _with Misty Waterflower and Brock Stone_ )

'For Helping to Defend and Protect the City from Tentacruel and Team Rocket'

   

* * *

 

_**Shamouti Island Council of Elders:** _

“For Protecting the Island and the Balance of the Three Powers'

   

 

* * *

 

 _**Mandarin Island Police Force:** _ _**(** _ _with Misty Waterflower and Tracey Sketchit)_

“Certificate For Distinguished Achievement”

 

* * *

 

 _ **New Bark Town:**_ "For Assisting the Police in Rescuing a stolen Totodile"

 

* * *

 

 

 _ **Johto Forest and Wild Life Bureau:**_ “For Helping the Hercross and Pinsir of Johto Forest”

 

 

* * *

 

 _ **Cotillia City:**_ "For Helping Officer Jenny Against the Black Arachnid Copycat Thieves"

 

* * *

 

 ** _Violet City Mountain:_** "For Aiding the Mountain Community by Creating the New 'Tank Tunnel'"

 

* * *

 

  _ **Azalea Town and Rainmaker's Rest:**_ "For Helping Return the Slowpoke and Ending the Drought"

 

* * *

 

  ** _Azalea_** **_Township_** : "For Your Help in Defending the local Houndour Troop

  

  

* * *

 

_**The Ruins of Alph** _

"For Helping to Defend and Protect the Pokemon and their Habitat"

  

 

* * *

  

_**Ecruteak Outskirts:** _

"For Providing Aid to the members of the Pidgie Express System"

 

 

* * *

  

 _ **Ecruteak City:**_ “For Helping to Protect the Power Plant”

  

 

* * *

 

 _ **Olivine Township:**_ “For Your Assistance in Apprehending Wanted Criminal Gonan”

 

 

* * *

 

 _ **Johto Screen-actor’s Guild:**_ “For the Rescue and Protection of Brad Van Darn and his Pokemon”

  

 

* * *

 

 _ **Red Rock Island :(**_ _on behalf of Wings Alexander)_ :

“For the Airborne Rescue of the Hoothoot Express”

    

 

* * *

_**Crystal Lake:**_

"For Helping Return the Stolen Crystal and Protecting Zapdos"

     

* * *

 

_**Ice Mountain:** _

"For Helping to Protect and Preserve the Ice Caves and the Pokemon therein"

  

 

* * *

 

_**Pokemon Marine Lab:** _

"For Protecting and Rescuing the Lapas Herd"

  

 

* * *

 

**New Bark Town**

"For Protecting Larvitar and Returning it to Mt Silver"

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Pokemon Preserve**

"For Assisting Ranger Mason and Helping to Capture the Pokemon Poaching Brothers"

   

* * *

 

**_Hoenn:_ **

 'For the Rescue of Nurse Joy'

  

 

* * *

 

 

_**Rota Kingdom:** _

'For the Valour, Courage, and Heroism Displayed in Protecting the Tree of Life'

    

 

* * *

 

_**Larousse City:** _

'For the Bravery Shown in the Defense and Protection of the City of Larousse'

     

* * *

 

 _ **Hoenn Fossil Institute**_ :

'For the Brave Rescue of the Cloned Fossil Pokemon'

 

* * *

 

 _ **Hoenn**_ _ **Safety**_ _ **Rangers**_ :

'For the Protection of the Trapinch and Vibrava of the Underground Labrynth'

  

 

* * *

 

 _ **Hoenn League Council**_ _(w/Tyson):_ 'For the Rescue and Preservation of the League Torch'

 

* * *

 

 _ **Solacion City Public Works Office,**_ _ **Rural Division**_ ( _w/Brock Harrison and Dawn Berlitz_ ):

'For Assisting in the Defense and Construction of the Solacion Stone Bridge' (1106)

 

* * *

 

 _**Canala**_ _ **v**_ _ **e City Police Force:** _ _**(** _ _With Brock Harrison and Dawn_   _Berlitz):_

'For Assisting Officer Jenny in Protecting the City from Team Rocket and the Nightmare Scheme as well as Protecting Cresselia'

   

* * *

  

 **Mt Coronet Pokemon Center:** ( _With Brock Harrison and Dawn Berlitz_ ):

'For Your Daring Rescue of Sheloss, and Your Generosity in Returning it Safely Home'

  

* * *

 **Sunnyshore:** _(with Brock Harrison and Dawn Berlitz)_

'For Helping out and Taking Over Teaching the Pokemon Training and Coordinator Class'

 

* * *

  

 **Pokemon League Champion Cynthia / Mt Coronet**  ( _with Brock Harrison and Dawn Berlitz_ ): You are hereby officially awarded the following commendations:

\- 'For Helping to Save the Lake Trio'

  

\- 'For Rescuing Dialga and Palkia from Team Galactic'

\- 'For Helping to Stop the Inverted Energy Mass that Threatened Sinnoh'

\- 'For Helping to Stop and Capture Team Galactic'

\- 'For Returning the Lustrous and Adamant Orbs'

 

* * *

 

**International Police Agency:**

'For Providing a Timely Rescue for a Senior Agent from Team Galactic

 

* * *

  

**Sunnyshore City:**

'For Your Assistance in Returning the Tower to Sunnyshore and Defeating Team Rocket Who Stole It'

   

* * *

 

 _ **White Ruins**_ : 'For Your Hard Work and Determination in Bringing down Team Plasma in Cooperation with the International Police and for Rescuing Reshiram'

 

* * *

 

 _ **Decolore Co**_ _ **a**_ _ **st Guard**_ : 'For Helping to Stop and Rehabilitate the Decolore Pokemon Pirates'

 

* * *

 

 _ **Lumiose City:**_ 'For Your Bravery and Assistance in Rescuing Garchomp'

    

 

* * *

__

_**Lumiose City Gym:**_ 'For Helping to Recover the Gym'

 

* * *

 

**_Lumiose City Police:_ **

'For Helping to Stop the False Groomer Scam and Returning the Pokemon'

 

* * *

  

 _ **Kalos Police Force:**_ ( _with Clemont, Bonnie and Serena)_ :'For Your Bravery and Assistance in Rescuing the Stolen Scatterbug and Spewpa, and For Capturing the Wanted Criminal Dolan'

  

 

* * *

 

 _**Kalos Police Force:** _ _**(** _ _with Clemont, Bonnie and Serena):_

'For Helping to Free Officer Jenny and Removing the Threat of Malomar'

 

* * *

 

 _ **Cyllage City Fossil Research Lab:**_ “For the Rescue of Amaura”

  

 

* * *

 

 _ **Lagoon City:**_ 'For Helping Protect Nurse Joy from Salamence'

   

* * *

 

_**Dendemille Town:** _

For Your Bravery and Heroism in Rescuing the Pokeball Factory from Team Rocket'

 

* * *

 

 _ **Anistar**_ _**City**_ _**Suburbs**_ :

'For Helping to Both Keep our Pokemon Center Running and to Help in its Repair'

   

* * *

 

 _ **Azoth Kingdom:**_ ( _with Clemont, Bonnie and Serena_ ): 'For Your Assistance in Helping Protect the Royal Family, Volcannion, Magearna and the City of Azoth'

 

* * *

 

 _ **Tehar Town**_ : ( _with Clemont, Bonnie and Serena_ ):

'For Your Bravery and Assistance in Defending our Town from Dark Hoopa'

     

* * *

 

 _ **Melemele Island Police Force:**_ 'For Your Assistance in Driving Away the Rattata and Raticate'

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Accolades from Premier Pokemon League Institutions:**

* * *

 

_**Pokemon G-Men:** _

'For Providing Assistance in the Rescue and Protection of the Gyrados of Lake Rage'

 

 

* * *

 

_**Pokemon G-Men:** _

'For Providing Key Assistance in the Defence and Rescue of Kyogre and Groudon'

      

* * *

 

_**Pokemon G-Men:** _

'For Providing Key Assistance in the Take Down of the Terrorist Groups Team Magma and Team Aqua'

 

 

* * *

  

_**Pokemon Ranger's Association:** _

'For Providing Assistance in the Rescue and Protection of Riolu of the Lucario Kingdom'

 

* * *

 

_**Pokemon Ranger's Association:** _

'For Providing Assistance in the Rescue and Protection of Manaphy'

  

 

* * *

 

_**Pokemon Ranger's Association:** _

'For Providing Assistance in the Protection of the Sea Temple'

   

* * *

 

_**Pokemon Ranger's Association:** _

'For Providing Assistance in the Protection of Heatran'

 

* * *

 

_**Pokemon Ranger's Association:** _

'For Providing Assistance in the Protection and Rescue of Celebi'

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 **Additional Experience** **for Consideration:**

 

* * *

 

**Mega-Evolution:**

  **Greninja** : At present Ash Ketchum does not possess a Greninjite stone, yet is capable of mega-evolving in some form with his Greninja.

_\- the Bond-Phenomenon (named as such by Professor Sycamore) is presently being studied at Sycamore labs in Kalos._

_\- As of yet, Ash Ketchum remains the only known executor of the Bond-Phenomenon._

\- Verified by Professor Augustine Sycamore

* * *

* * *

 

**Media Production: (media type, title, location and job function)**

* * *

 

_**The Romance of Psyduck and Wigglytuff (Kanto)** _

1\. Pre-production

2\. Battle Choreography

Movie link available here.

* * *

**_PokeTalk Radio Show_ **

1\. Interview available here.

2\. Spare voice in Radio Drama (recording available here)

 

* * *

 

_**Sinnoh Now!** _

1\. Recorded beating Team Rocket and helping Officer Jenny capture two international Pokemon thieves

2\. Official interview available here. Footage of actual battle available here.

 

* * *

_**Todd Snap's Fantastic Photos (best-selling photo book)** _

1\. Subject (w/Aerodatyl in Grandpa Cavern)

2\. Assisting in locating Articuno in Johto Mountain

  

 

* * *

_**Pokebook of World Records** _

1\. Highest sustained free flght made by a Pidgie. Orville, of Pudgy Pidgie Island, made it to the upper atmosphere. **Official witnesses** : Trainer Pierson, Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Brock Stone

 

* * *

  _ **The Pokemon Showboat (Kanto)** _

1.Electric Pokemon Advisor

2\. Co-Host Voice (recording available here)

* * *

  _**The Rampaging Tyranitar** _ _**(Unova)** _

1\. Actor

2\. Set Design

3\. Battle Choreography

Link to movie available here.

* * *

  _ **Super-Pikachu** _ _**(Kalos)** _

1\. Pre-production (costumes, set work)

2\. Voice Work (various Pikachu extras)

3\. Providing his Pikachu for the lead role and his Hawlucha as the stunt double

 

Link to movie available here.

* * *

**End**

* * *

 

 

 

 


	2. Update Notes

_May 20 -_ Completed the battle details for the Sinnoh gyms

 - added a shit-ton of pics all over the place for 'proof'. See, I headcanon that thise pokedexes the professors give out willy nilly to new trainers? It's secretly recording just about everything the kids do. I mean this is a world where 10 year olds are out traveling by themselves, so parents and profs can secretly ensure their kids are okay by checking the history (inspired by Tony Starks baby monitor protocol? Of course not). The 'dexes also link into local cctv cams and news feeds whenever their trainers names are mentioned as a way of helping to track their data. 

..... it makes more sense then allowing 10 year olds to travel the world on foot ALONE.

 

\- also to the person who doesnt like my language in the notes - why the fuck is that what you're focusing on instead of the fucking thing above in chapter 1? jeepers creepers and gosh dang it, you're reading the wrong damn thing!

 

 _May 19 -_ Finally got around to updating the Diamond and Pearl stuff:

\- S12E31 - rescuing Sheloss and going out of their way to return it to the other side of Mt Coronet

\- S12E30 - added the Sinnoh Now footage of Ash and co beating Team Rocket and helping Officer Jenny capture two international Pokemon thieves

\- S12E47+ - added a slew of commendations from Cynthia re: Ash and co's assistance with the Lake Trio, Dialga, Palkia, Team Galactic and the Orbs

\- the rescue of IPA Agent Looker from the Steelworks factory at the hands of Team Galactic

\- S13E03 - 2nd place in the pokeathelon

\- S13E10 - Volkner - for helping to return the Tower to SunnyShore City

 

 

 _April 26  -_ this is what happens when you post pics when you're tired. So I fixed the silver conference pic so Ash is now facing Harrison, NOT TYson, found a pic for whirl cup, added Tour de Mare, the seaking competition, and started adding appropriate photos for the news articles PLUS added the Sinnoh Triathlon achievement ash won at summer camp.

Also, I did google for screen caps for all of these, but I noticed some of them all seem to have been done by owner of the [Satoshipedia](https://satoshipediaeng.altervista.org/ashs-qualifications-and-titles/). I didn't link to your images - I uploaded to my own imgur - but I think you screencapped those ones yourself because they were the only clear screencaps I could find of those particular awards. So thank you for capping them and I hope you don't mind me using them here. Click on [Satoshipedia](https://satoshipediaeng.altervista.org/ashs-qualifications-and-titles/) to visit and see what's there. Good for Ash fans. :)

 

 _April 25 -_ spent 4 hours searching for and uploading screencaps for.... a shit-ton of entries. Seriously, I think I'm going cross-eyed staring at the screen for appropriate screen caps. Managed to get the entire competition bracket done, photo-wise, as well as adding a 2nd place win from the 2018 movie, and making a couple of corrections (Ash didn't tie for the win in the pancake race, he tied for 2nd, and he was top 3, not top 5 in the hearthome dressup thing). Will update more later, yay, go sleep now.

 

 _April 24 2019 -_ Long time no post! Began adding photos to Ash's records. More to come!

 

 _Oct 27 -_ finished the Kalos badge details. Must force myself to go back and do Unova's. Man I hate Unova. Every time Iris opens her mouth I want someone to slap her.

 

 _Oct 26:_ Switching to updates on the top this time. :)

\- added Ash's Kalos badge details for Viola (bug) and Grant's (cliff) gyms. 

 _-_ Lumiose City Jenny squad merit - helping Jenny stop the fake grooming scheme and returning trainer pokemon

\- Clemont sneakily went and used his authority to add a merit of his own to Ash's file for Ash helping him regain his gym from Clembot. Sneaky little Clemont. :)

 

 

 _August 17_  - have begun adding more details to the Badges section including bouts and their winners. Kanto and Orange Island complete!

 _Aug 30_  - Corrected Dawn's last name

 _Oct_   _8_  - Johto: Added the stolen Totodile (New Bark Town) and the defense against the Black Arachnid Thieves in Cotillia City, the Tank Tunnel addition, The Zephyr Badge details, the Hive Badge details, Hour of the Houndour merit, PokeTalk Drama, Plain Badge details

\- also fixed a few typo's

 

 _Oct 9_ \- added Pierre and Marie's 'report; from S04E05, report from the ruins of Alph (S04E06), report re: Remoraid Lake (s04E28), report re: Doctor Tiara and the Mind Control Mask (S04E39)

\- added 'merit' award from Alph

\- changed 'movie' to 'media' with addition of Poketalk Radio Show, added Ash's assistance and appearance in two of Todd Snap's most famous photo's, added the Pokebook of records to include Ash as a witness to Orville's high flight (s05E02).

\- added 'merit' for assisting the Pidgie Express (S04E07)

\- Fog Badge details, Storm Badge details

 

 _Oct_   _10_  - finished adding all the gym leader names in preparation for adding match details...

\- added Ash's trainer photo. I did a google image search for official images but there were no details attached to this one. It looks official? If this actually belongs to someone, please let me know so I can give proper credit where it's due. Chose Kalos photo since Ash looks (looked?) his best there. I may love Sun&Moon but I am not a huge fan of Ash's downswing, not when he was finally starting to look a bit older.....

\- starting to add some photos... trying to use official screencaps where at all possible. If anyone has decent links for Orville's flight (one with Ash in the balloon also good, but mainly showing the pidgie in the outer atmosphere), the pics from Grandpa Cavern, and Ash and Todd with Articuno, let me know? I can't save images on this pc, but once I access a different one, I'll find caps and upload the somewhere so I can have permanent links.

 

 _Oct 11:_ added Jasmin's Mineral badge, Clair's Rising Badge..  
\- added Ash's battle with Dorian at the Coastline Gym

\- Crystal lake merit (S05E33), Ice Cave merit (S05E44)

\- S05 E48 - merit for Lapras rescue, Article by Director Naomi on Lapras Migration Routes

 

 _Oct 14 -_ have begun the Hoenn badges, Roxanne and stone up.


End file.
